An new adventure
by D-M0
Summary: kagome meet a new boy named inuyasha they become really good friends. one day the gang visit kagome they go to the well and talk and suddenly *Thump* they fall in... kagome crawls out and says " i think were not in tokyo anymore" starts from begining


Hey first story if love it i'll keep posting ............... Note: **I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA !!!! ......... (but i wished i did own him ) lolz**

**ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter one : lunch

Kagome was eating a rice ball her mom packed in her lunch .

"kagome,hey kagome ! " someone yelled across the lunch court .

Kagome looked from her lunch, and search for the person who was calling her. When she found them, she saw her best friend sango waving her hand in the air, walking toward her . kagome smiled at her friend when she sat down.

"hey, sango wats up wit u ? " kagome giving sango a hug .

sango smiled and hugged her back . " nuthin much oh! almost forgot. Kagome theres some new kids at our school . Wen i saw dem in the office on my way to class i had to tell you so i ran half way . " sango finished trying hard not to squeal. kagome just nodded and took a bite of her pb&j .

" so ....r they boys.....gurls.... or ...... both? " kagome asked between chews .

Sango took a sip of her soda before answering . " hmmm. I don't know , i mean one of them was wearing baggy denium jeans and a plain white-T with some are force one and had a white cap on his head ." sango said nearly falling out her chair replaying the image in her head .

"boy" kagome say getting up to throw away her lunch. sango signed. kagome rolled her eyes taking a sip of her soda . sango grunted at her friend's response .

Then out of no-where **(dun dun duunnn!) **kikyo appeared .

"ka-kagome don't turn around ' sango told her best friend looking at kikyo in horror. Kagome looked at her friend confused "huh ?" then turned around to see wat she was looking at .(slow-mo) kagome couldn't believe her EYES !

The person she was kikyo ! and she couldn't believe wat she was wearing .

Kikyo was wearing,an hot pink abider shirt that says "I'M DA BITCH" with an hot pink belt around her waist. She also had on some hot pink skinny jeans with some hot pink converse . Her hair was held up in a high pony tail with an hot pink hair tie. Along with hot pink hoops , bracelet ,and clear lip gloss .

"That-THAT !" kagome says in shock. "Bitch? " sango finished for her .

"Yea! " kagome says breaking from shock "she copied me i can't believe she copied me ?!" kagome was starting to get angry .

"she couldn't have copied you kags ." sango says trying to reassure kagomes worry .

" sango look at her then look at me " kagome tells sango pointing at kikyo then her.

sango did what kagome said .

They did match a little except . Kagome' s color was midnite blue and her was down ,and she wasn't wearing any earrings . She had on a midnite blue spiked bracelet . Her shoes was midnite blue converse .She wasn't wearing any lipgloss or lip stick. Just a little black eye liner ,to make here gothic side show.

kikyo saw kagome staring at her in horror .kikyo smiled and walked over . When she made it , she saw kagome's eyes blazing mad she giggled .

" hey, kagome I say we look a little like twins but we are wearing a different color and accessories ." kikyo trying to hold back a laugh .

' kikyo shut up and leave me alone " kagome tells her turning her face away in disgust . sango could tell that kagome was going to po if kikyo said another word to her . sango had to do something.

" kikyo just go away we don't want to hear you ramble on about ..." sango says but gets inturpted

"stupid shit " kagome says "stupid SHIT thats all your talking about !" kagome yells . "kagome come on kikyo aint worth gettin worked up over . the new students are " sango says getting up dragging kagome with her.

Kikyo just standed there looking after them . Then smiled .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well first story up ! please review and stuff like that if you like it i"ll write more !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- D-M0 out ! ^.^


End file.
